


Shots Fired

by Icecreamy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gang AU, M/M, One Shot, Suspension, and police, but ill tag anyways just in case yall prove me wrong, gang members!hyungwonho, hyungwon and hoseok rob a house, i dont think theres angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamy/pseuds/Icecreamy
Summary: In which, Hyungwon and Hoseok somehow end up breaking into the same mansion.





	Shots Fired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> *wink wonk*

A sharpened blade presses against the thin glass (a mistake for someone so rich), and a circle large enough to fit two people is drawn onto it. It takes a steady stroke, but after going over it once more the piece is easily taken out. 

“There we go,” his voice whispers, to himself, of course. Missions like this can only be done by one mastermind only, as two will just create a mess. People tend to think very differently these days. 

Hoseok huffs a laugh to himself, because he’s just too good for this. It was too easy of a task for someone as great as him, but he still does it. Because, after all, being a gang member comes with chores, like breaking into big, clearly expensive mansions. 

He squeezes his muscular arms to himself, and crawls through the well made hole. Once he’s in, he places the well cut circle back into its place, and boom! It’s as if it was never tampered with.

Another congratulatory laugh to himself, and a few pats to his own back are given as he just can’t help but belittle the minds of the rich. Fortified gates, high-class cameras, sensitive sensors were all placed to keep out any possible intruders, and yet he still made it past each one. Did they really think that they could keep someone as great as himself out? Idiots, he thinks, and fools is what they are in his dictionary. 

Hoseok knows better than to turn on a flashlight, as, no only an idiot would do something like that. What if a neighbor had seen his light through a window? But of course, the brunet had thought past that. He activates his glasses, to which they automatically switch with night-vision lenses. They may seem to be like normal glasses, just to fool the common idiot, but in fact they are so much more. 

Smirking, he glances around, searching for the most possible place a human would try to secrete their  _ dinero.  _ But of course, who’d hide something as valuable as that in the living room? Even a dullard could possibly know better than that. This god forsaken household isn’t small though, and Hoseok know’s better than anyone that he shouldn’t spend that many seconds searching every nook and cranny.

There are only three places where the treasure could be hidden, in the master bedroom, in the bathroom, and if they wanted to be extra, behind a painting or under the floor. (That’s four places, Hoseok realizes, but it’s not like anyone could hear his thoughts.)

So, with the blueprint of this entire maze of a house memorized like his godly crafted perfect features, he heads to the main bedroom first. But first he diffuses all forms of security that could be possibly surrounding him with the simple click of a button, which he had connected to only a week prior.

“Too easy,” Hoseok whispers, nearly bursting out with laughter. Sometimes, he really loved the thinking process’ of the rich. They never fail to amuse him. 

It doesn’t take him long to reach the master bedroom, to which he opens the door without care, since he knew that whoever lived here was out on a trip for the rest of the month. So, when the wood ‘accidentally’ slams against the wall, it doesn’t alarm him too much. After all, one must leave their mark in times like these. It’d hurt to not be remembered.

Scanning the room, one couldn’t help but marvel. It was quite grand, dark maroon walls bordered with a beautiful gold decoration at the top, and long, ceiling to floor windows that took up the whole wall across from the door. There was a wide, and incredibly high bed in the center of the room, topped with thousands upon thousands of fluffy pillows. (Thousands can be too much of an exaggeration, but Hoseok deems that life itself is an exaggeration.)

A white desk was placed near one corner of the room, with it’s view to the grand windows. Nightstands were placed along each and every wall, with many small pictures and memoirs to accompany them.

Overall, the room was like one from a dream, or one of those designer homes. Hoseok finds himself next to the bed, and runs a hand against the silk sheets. And although he can’t feel the exact texture through his thick gloves, it still tugs at his nerves.

“Must be nice, huh…” he whispers, allowing himself to indulge in the mellow emotions. 

Snapping back to his senses, Hoseok pinches his cheeks and gives himself a little slap. “Focus,” he whispers, taking a deep breath before he gives a final look over to the room. Once he determines that there was nothing where any loot could be hidden, (not even a possible painting!), he moves to the closet to give it a quick look over. 

But he finds nothing, and Hoseok moves on to the next place on his list: the bathroom. Which would be easy, of course, if this damned place didn’t have  _ 6  _ of them. Sighing deeply, he might as well start as soon as possible because, alas, these potty places wouldn’t check themselves.

He exits the first one just as quickly as he enters it, because one, it stinks, and two, there is nothing that could possibly hide any gold. He’s in and out the second and third within minutes, as they’re both in similar condition to the first.

This is getting boring. There’s no thrill, no spice in this search, just plain-

A bullet whirls past his ear, barely scraping his skin but enough to leave a little sting. He’s quick to whirl around and cock his own firearm, pointing it right at his target. The owner isn’t home, Hoseok knows that, so who else could interrupt his ‘fun’ treasure hunt?

And surely enough, he’s met face to face with  _ another  _ thief. Another burglar. Another c _ riminal.  _ And from the bandana that the other bears around his neck, Hoseok can determine that he’s  _ also  _ a gang member.

But, Hoseok can’t help but marvel at this mans  _ also _ god crafted features. Thick, plump lips with a small, cute mole to spice up the look, and big, doe eyes that seem that hold a gaze too soft for the crime this man was currently committing. And of course, he can’t help but take in that cute and small nose, and the hair that fell so perfectly over his forehead.  _ Fuck, he was perfect.  _

What are the odds? Is this just god teasing him?

“Um, you do know that stealing is wrong,” Hoseok deadpans, not even bothering to lower his gun.

“And what are you doing? Taking a tour?” The other shoots back, a smirk playing upon his perfect tiers. (Unfortunately, Hoseok wants to smash his  _ own  _ against them.)

“I’d like to think that,” the older briefly laughs, before pulling a straight face again. “A tour with a reward, of course.” 

They remain still, their aim still at each others chests, vital spots to add emphasis in what the current situation withheld. Hoseok tries to take a step to the left, but the others aim moves along with him. A step to the right, and it remains pointed right at his heart. 

Hoseok drops his gun first, pointing it down instead.

“Can I at least get a name?” he tries, but the other refuses to even blink around him. He’s surprised when the other says a blunt, yet straight “Hyungwon,”, without anything other to follow. 

“Hyungwon, huh?” he shifts his weight to one leg, “Well, I’m Hoseok.” 

“I didn’t ask.” 

_ Ouch.  _ That stung a little.

Hyungwon refuses to change his position, keeping his weapon pointed right at where he could kill Hoseok. 

“Look,” Hoseok says, rolling his eyes at the rather bratty attitude the other has, “I put my weapon down as a peace offering.” 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes back, and the other can’t help but stick his tounge out in annoyance. “And, as you can see, I am not willing to take this ‘offering’. You are a member of the enemy, if you haven’t noticed.” 

Hoseok nods. For some reason he had forgotten that gangs weren’t so friendly with each other. 

“Well,” the shorter winks, letting a smirk play on his lips, “We can change that.” 

“No,” Hyungwon shoots him down again, clearly unaffected by the others attempts at flirting, “I’m not interested, frankly.” 

Hoseok likes to pretend that he  _ didn’t  _ almost shed a tear. 

“Oh, my god,” Hoseok gives up, stomping right up to the taller and grabbing the tip of the gun, which he knows is stupid and dangerous. Which exactly was his point, as he  _ wasn’t  _ stupid or reckless. “If you really wanted to kill me, you would pulled that damned trigger  _ ages  _ ago.” 

Reluctantly, the other does put his firearm away, now pointing it down instead of in a dangerous direction. 

“Thank you,” he breathes, taking all his effort not to roll his eyes again. “Now, let’s be productive and-” 

He’s interrupted once again by the sound of sirens wailing just in the distance. Their eyes slowly widen as a realization dawns upon them,  _ the bullet. _

The sound must have alerted someone outside, and sent the police their way. Hoseok grabs the taller by the collar, pulling him close enough that only a few inches separate them, and breathes out a hiss of “Fuck you,”.

No time is wasted as he drags the other down the hall, eyes darting all around as they look for the least obvious place to hide in. It’d be smarter to run, Hoseok knows that well, but one, he’s unfortunately  _ not  _ alone, and two, considering how large this place was, they were probably surrounded. It’d be better to perhaps wait it out a little, let the heat die down, and then spring into any action.

A rather large painting is what they come across, and Hoseok takes his chance. Stealing the others flashlight and pointing it right through the paint, as if it was hollow on the other side the light would pass through. But it doesn’t, and the two curse under their breaths.

Downstairs, they hear the sound of doors slamming open and shut, along with officers commanding orders towards each other. In other words, if they weren’t fucked before, they definately were now. 

And Hoseok suddenly feels a  lot little panicked, as ideas weren’t coming to his head as quickly as they used to. His heart rate quickens, and he doesn’t realize he’s squeezing every drop of life from the others hand. 

To which, Hyungwon whines in pain, only to be silenced by a glare sent his way. “Whine about it later, when we’re alive, dimwit.” Hoseok whispers, almost too lowly that the taller could barely hear him.

Hyungwon just barely parts his lips in attempt to speak, when the sound of men running up the stairs alarms them.  _ “Shit!”  _ Hoseok curses, and he takes no time in dragging the other into a sprint. They don’t know where they’re going, but anywhere is better than in the middle of an empty hallway. 

The taller nearly trips on the way, and Hoseok resorts to throwing him over his shoulder, not caring how the other let out countless annoyed and exasperated sighs. They don’t bother to speak, but the older knows more than anything that Hyungwon won’t let him hear the end of it once they get out.

That is, of course, if they do.

Another shout is heard from the other end of the hallway, and Hoseok bursts into the first room they come across. A library is what he chose, apparently, and they try to breathe sighs of relief. The door is softly shut, and once he catches his breath, he drops Hyungwon onto the floor. 

“Ugh,” Hyungwon hisses, sending a piercing glare into the other, “asshole.” 

“Brat.” Is Hoseoks curt reply, as he’s too occupied in trying to find a way out. The library is grand, of course, but there isn’t any exact well concealed place for them to hide in. They can hear the oncoming footsteps outside, and take no time in scrambling to the place furthest from the door.

Those pesky officers could be coming in at any moment, and here Hoseok was, pressing himself against a bookshelf and a tall, lanky man. It’s a horrible hiding spot, he knows, however time wasn’t too generous in what it gave them because the officers had already made their way  _ inside  _ the library. 

Hoseok squeezes his eyes shut, feeling a small pity for the other, whose heart rate has gone out of control. They’re so close that he can feel every single movement, from the slight shivering to the shallow, almost non-existent breaths. If they weren’t in such a drastic situation, he would have smothered Hyungwon with hugs. 

Their breaths still when the steps come a bit closer, softly padding around on the carpet. At this point, Hyungwon has his arms wrapped tightly around the older, and Hoseok lets him. He tries not to enjoy it too much, because they were still in a life or death situation. 

The steps are closer now. Too close.

Hoseok squeezes his eyes shut, and Hyungwon tightens his hold. The older could have almost sworn that he saw tears brim in the others eyes. 

_ Step. Step. Step. _

Hoseok pulls the both of them against the bookshelf, praying for some miracle to happen, that maybe these pests will find somewhere else to look.

_ Step. Step. Step. _

Is Hyungwon even breathing at this point? 

_ Step. Step. Step. _

They hear a voice whisper “come out, come out, wherever you are~”, teasing at the two. Hoseok can’t help but roll his eyes. He pushes himself against the bookshelf the minute he catches where the guard was from the corner of his eye.

_ They’ve been found.  _

The men all yell, having spotted the two, all running to where the guard closest to them was. But suddenly, Hoseok can’t feel the shelves behind him, and backwards they fell. Hyungwon gasps, clinging onto Hoseok more than ever, allowing the two of them to fall through whatever door opened up. 

It shuts the minute they’re both through, sealing out the guards questions of  _ “Where did they go?” _ . 

They expect to keep falling. To find themselves down a slide or passage or to be simply airborne. But they don’t, instead ending up with Hoseok falling straight on his ass and Hyungwon landing in his lap.

It’s romantic, almost.

They can still hear the guards pounding against the wall or bookshelf or  _ whatever  _ separated them, trying to get through. It finally clicks in his head, that they were, in fact, in a  _ secret room.  _

Maybe Hoseok  _ didn’t  _ know this place that well. 

“How long do you plan on sitting on me?” Hoseok asks, a smirk that practically glows in the dark room. Hyungwon lets out a little ‘hmph’, letting go of the other and jumping up to his full height. “Don’t get so full of yourself.” he threatens, going back to his previous attitude. 

“Oh, really?” Hoseok teases, crossing a now blurred line on what he can say to him. “I wasn’t the one who  _ clung  _ to the other.”

“We were on the verge of being caught!” Hyungwon flails his arms up, thankful for the darkness of the room, able to feel how his face burned with a blush. “I  _ had  _ to do that-  _ and we still got caught!”  _

Hoseok can sense the panic in the others voice, it’s almost well concealed, but it’s there.  _ Hyungwon’s afraid.  _ How is he even part of a gang? 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Hoseok whispers, getting up and striding over to the other. He almost reaches out to the others cheek, but stops his hand half way. Once again, this dark room is a blessing. “I’ll get us out of here. Alive, while we’re at it.” 

Hyungwon doesn’t miss a beat in his reply. “I hope you don’t expect anything if you  _ do  _ manage to save us.” 

“Except I do,” Hoseok winks, hoping that the other had caught his gesture. “A date.” 

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. He doesn’t know why they keep doing these physical gestures when they can barely see each other. 

“Fine, your treat though.” 

Now they’re talking. Hoseok takes Hyungwon’s hand in his, prepping himself for their grand escape. 

“You won’t be disappointed, baby boy.” 

Hyungwon doesn’t think his face can burn anymore than this. 

With their fingers intertwined, they count a slow “One… two… three!”, before bursting into a sprint.

 

(They do have their date, and eventually end up on many more than they had expected. It doesn’t take long for them to be branded as “boyfriends”, either.)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of don't like how this fic turned out, it just seems really rushed to me so I'm sorry about that. I also don't like how Hyungwon's character played in this SO I APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE. I hope you still like it though!  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TOYBOX. THIS IS JUST FOR YOU!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! PLEASE WISH TOYBOX A HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN THE COMMENTS, OR GO COMMENT YOUR WISHIN ON ONE OF HER FICS!  
> Happy birthday, Toybox!


End file.
